


Drualus

by Kreativekilljoy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cute, Irish, Izaya is a big lonely nerd, Kissing, Languages, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreativekilljoy/pseuds/Kreativekilljoy
Summary: He was waiting for the pain, to spring into action, to flick his blade and cause the festive colour to run down Shizuo.





	

Izaya walked down the streets of Ikkebukuro, his vision blurring with a spectrum of reds and greens. He didn't make an active effort to focus his vision, just continued on his descent down that particular street, generic Christmas carols could be distantly heard, high pitched with the ringing of jovial bells. Izaya was tired. He weaved through the mass of people, for once not enjoying the life that thrived within a crowd. It had been a long day, work was more demanding during the festive season, with more conflicts arising and more clients demanding attention.

He wasn't too far from his destination, a nondescript bookshop opposite a hairdressers. Recently Izaya had become fascinated with the Irish language, while studying Celty's origins and once Izaya became fascinated with something, he fixated on the object obsessively. He couldn't sit still until he absorbed all the information, he felt relentless, restless to find out every information about his newfound interest. It's how he had six languages under his belt and it was with this motivation that he was out when he really could've been relaxing, in search of an Irish dictionary. Izaya could use the Intenet to obtain said Irish dictionary but he enjoyed translating things manually with something physical beneath his hands, plus the shop could contain other Irish folklore and stories and such, the language was truly beautiful. 

It wasn't as if Izaya was trying to occupy his mind with something to do due to the dull loneliness of the holiday season. That would be laughable. 

The thought caused a distorted smile to grace Izaya's features. 

Izaya's hazy musings were interrupted with the roar of his name shattering his tranquillity. 

Izaya's attention heightened and he pat the reassuring bulge of his knife before ducking into the alley adjacent to him. He cursed inwardly. The one day he didn't want to play with Shizu-chan, the one day his focus was blissfully diverted to nothingness. The beast just had to find him. 

He didn't have to strain his ears to hear the pounding of feet behind him.   
"Fucking stop running away you pest," Shizuo shouted behind him, mimicking every movement Izaya made, twisting his way through the maze the bastard was creating.

"Sorry Shizu-chan I don't have time for your chase," Izaya shot back behind him, adrenaline spiking through him, awakening him from the stupor that he had been living with throughout the day.

Izaya swerved to the right, a wall loomed in front of him and without a thought, he climbed it, jumping over it in one fluid motion. The beast was still hot on his trail, he could hear him scrambling up the wall. Izaya grinned to himself when he heard the thudding noise of Shizuo falling but he sped up his running because Shizuo, undeterred just punched the brick wall to crack and crumble a pathway for him.

Damn it. Why was the protozoan so persistent?

His lungs were burning with exertion as he raced through the familiar alleys and back roads, spiraling and looping until he couldn't run much more. 

He hunched over himself, sucking air in greedily. 

When he straightened himself up, he realised that his body had unconsciously directed him to the book shop. He allowed himself a self satisfied smile and walked leisurely towards the shop. He hoped Shizuo was far away and wouldn't stop to investigate a damn book shop. He jolted as a body pinned him forward to the shop door. 

His heart was racing, the near embracing from behind and the warmth emanating from the body felt familiar and new all at the same time and when he heard the angry greeting of "flea" at his ear, dread filled within him. Shizuo was meant to be loud and abrasive, to be noisy in his pursuit. Not quiet, not able to sneak up on Izaya with stealth. 

Izaya twisted his body around with great difficulty due to the lack of space hindering his movements. The prior position just felt hauntingly uncomfortable. 

Izaya relaxed his body to stillness and flashed Shizuo his signature smirk that caused him to grimace to Izaya's glee.

"Hello Shizu-chan, out Christmas shopping?" Izaya asked enjoying the thrill that rushed through him.

The responding slam of Shizuo's fist on the wall beside Izaya's head almost caused Izaya to flinch but he didn't let his mask slip and continued smiling pleasantly.

"What are you up to here?" Shizuo hissed, his hand curled into a fist around the material of Izaya's collar and slamming him harder against the door causing Izaya's eyes to drift above them with the slight ache of pain. 

He spotted the mistletoe on the wall above them and muttered "Drualus," without thought. He couldn't help it if words stuck to him when he was learning a new language, he guessed it was his natural way of learning, of linking the different words of things that he sees around him.

"What?" Shizuo questioned flatly, his hand was really going to rip the material of his shirt off with how tightly he was grasping it.

"Mistletoe in Irish though I don't think your brain can comprehend other languages. Just stick to simple Japanese ne Shizu-chan?" Izaya goaded, fighting the anxiety of being trapped that was rising. 

Shizuo looked up at the wisp of mistletoe, eyes clearing in recognition. Izaya had never looked at Shizuo in such proximity, his hair spilled over his forehead untamed and due a haircut and dye job, he supposed Shizuo was handsome and his eyes were a richer brown close up but there was an odd glint to those eyes now as he looked back to lock them upon Izaya. In their little game of cat and mouse, with Izaya being the mouse that was always chased, had always still made Izaya feel like the predator. The one in control. The one that preyed on Shizuo. However, the feral grin that was stretching across Shizuo's face, the predatory light to his eyes was causing unease to stir within Izaya, a stirring that was coiling warmth to his gut. 

Shizuo took another step forward causing Izaya to be completely caged between the door and Shizuo. Izaya could feel his throat working up a protest, his mind calculating ways of escape and formulating snide remarks to piss Shizuo off. All of those thoughts and feelings were harshly cut off with the press of Shizuo's hand to his hip.

"I've always wondered what I would do when I got my hands on you Izaya-kun," Shizuo growled, his voice on a lower register than Izaya had ever heard, his head titled down to meet Izaya's face. Warm breath fanned across Izaya's face and he resisted the urge to tremble, adrenaline spiking into intensity within him. 

"You think about me too much Shizu-chan, I'm honestly flattered," Izaya lilt, voice skidding on a high that he knew would drive Shizuo up the wall. His mind was screaming at him and already his hand was working to free the blade in his pocket and unleash it on Shizuo. He was much to backed into a corner for his liking and damn it he wanted to get to this shop, not be plastered to the door of it beneath the body of a brute. 

He gasped as Shizuo latched onto the hand that he had been discreetly inching towards his pocket. 

Shizuo's thumb pressed hard onto the line of Izaya's wrist and his fingers curved around his arm. Izaya glared hard into the eyes of his self entitled enemy.

"Would I break a bone?" Shizuo asked and curled his fingers tighter around Izaya's wrist to reiterate his point. 

Izaya didn't let the ache of pain cross his features, instead he maintained his smirk, let his expression morph into something that he knew looked sinister and huffed a laugh. 

"Of course you'd have such violent thoughts monster," Izaya hummed, he was going to have to let his elbow drop down on the handle, to open the door, fall back and twist away from Shizuo, perhaps escape through a window. The plan wasn't solid but it was the only option he had, Izaya couldn't believe he had let himself be placed into such a comprising situation, to be caught. Was he that worn out?

Shizuo's hand on his hip trailed up his side and Izaya couldn't suppress the full body shudder that went through him or the heat radiating under his skin. 

His hand snaked past the sharp of Izaya's collarbone and cupped the back of his neck.

"I've also considered killing you," Shizuo almost purred and again he was pressing harder with his fingers.

Izaya was breathing shallowly. He couldn't fathom what was happening. He was waiting for the pain, to spring into action, to flick his blade and cause the festive colour to run down Shizuo.

"Well decide Shizu-chan I need to be on my merry way," Izaya managed to say, tension straining within him.

"I never thought that when I caught you this would happen," Shizuo continued, head tipped up to glance momentarily at the mistletoe above them then eyes landing back on Izaya's face. His aggression dissolved to a softer smile on his features and Izaya would feel slightly calmer if it weren't for Shizuo's attention focusing on Izaya's lips.

Izaya read Shizuo's intention a fraction of a moment too late and before he could comprehend what was happening Shizuo's hand was sliding to lace his fingers through Izaya's. His other hand on his neck was propelling Izaya forward and his lips were crushing against his. 

Izaya exhaled too fast through his nose and made an indistinct noise against the press of those chapped lips. His body felt frozen and no amount of languages could help him formulate a coherent thought, not even the most recent Irish that had been polluting his thoughts could explain the rush that was going through him. He was simply bewildered.

Shizuo licked past the barrier of his lips and dragged his tongue against the roof of Izaya's mouth and Izaya couldn't stop the helpless sound from escaping his mouth, that was equal parts heat and utter confusion. He felt on fire, Shizuo's body eveloped him into warmth, pressed friction against him and his kissing was as bruising as the hold he had on Izaya. He could feel his lips swelling and gasped as Shizuo bit and kissed him even more senseless because that's what he was now. A puddle of senseless warmth. He was feeling with intensity, a sharp acuteness which contrasted heavily with the dull of the day. 

Shizuo dipped his tongue further into his mouth, coaxing into Izaya with a dizzying heat. Izaya's mind was pure haze and Shizuo was still working his mouth into patterns against his lips. He tasted like sweet cigarettes. He found that he did not mind the taste. Izaya had never considered this to be a possibility, the grand scheme that was labeled Shizu-chan and planned to careful detail in his head had never incorporated this idea. Had never thought it would feel so-so infuriatingly good. The shop inside was definitely playing Christmas carols, Izaya could hear it with clarity as Shizuo had practically moulded him to the door but the discomfort barely registered with the spinning pleasure coursing through him. He hadn't even realised that his hands were gripping onto Shizuo's shirt for support, clinging for life.

Finally Shizuo loosened his hold slightly, leaning back to catch his breath and Izaya could only gaze at him, with wide eyes and pant heavily as their noses brushed. Shizuo's pupil was blown wide to nearly eclipse the honey brown of his eyes and Izaya found himself fixating on that detail. His heart was beating erratically and he knew his face was completely flushed in tell tale embarrassment and before self consciousness could grip Izaya in full swing, Shizuo was leaning in again to press his lips squarely on Izaya's, this time the pressure more soft and warm. 

He pulled away altogether after that, leaving Izaya to feel a gaping cold.

"Don't expect to pay such a light retribution for terrorizing my streets next time Izaya-kun," Shizuo warned, the tips of his ears were going red and Izaya found that disgustingly endearing. He stepped back completely and Izaya just blinked as Shizuo spun around and started walking away. Wait Shizuo was just going to walk away? Just let him free? No violence besides the print of his fingers on Izaya and the swelling of his lips. 

"Nollaig Shona Duit Shizu-chan," Izaya said softly to the retreating back, causing Shizuo to pause and turn his head to look back at Izaya.

"Hah?" 

But before Izaya had to supply a meaning to the words, Izaya was swinging the shop door open also retreating inside. 

The route to his destination had meant to be simple but had twisted to irregularities with the variable that was Shizuo but at least he was finally here. Shizuo really had ignited some festive spirit within Izaya with his unpredictability and Izaya stepped into the warmth of the shop, the warmth being nothing compared to the fire of Shizuo's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self indulgent oops. If I find the motivation to, I may add a second installment but for now it's a one-shot. 
> 
> The last sentence in Irish izaya said meant happy Christmas well I hope it meant that, I'm not fluent:')
> 
> Lastly merry (early) Christmas! and I sincerely wish you all a happy holiday even if you don't celebrate, enjoy the break


End file.
